Locus Insanus
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Ele possuía nome, sobrenome e uma sina: seu nome era Asakura Hao. E sua sina era me enlouquecer. - HaoRen - para o meu noivo querido s2


_**Locus Insanus **_

_-_

_Presente de (des)aniversário para o meu noivo s2_

_-_

_Ele possuía nome, sobrenome e uma sina: seu nome era Asakura Hao. E sua sina era me enlouquecer._

_-_

_Dizem por aí que os demônios são os seres mais malignos e inescrupulosos que existem. Que são capazes de seduzir com um único olhar e tirar tudo o que se conquistou com um sopro de desejo. Mas o tolo que disse essas palavras jamais viu os olhos dele. Não eram os olhos de um demônio. Eram olhos de pesadelo. Um pesadelo que me prendeu lentamente, fixando suas raízes em mim. Ele possuía nome, sobrenome e uma sina: seu nome era Asakura Hao. E sua sina era me enlouquecer._

**_X_**

O primeiro dia de aula é sempre o mais entediante do ano. Parece que no decorrer das nossas vidas escolares, tudo se repete – inclusive a futilidade das pessoas que nos cercam, mas esta só tende a aumentar – exatamente da mesma maneira: meninas como Pirika contam novidades, idiotas como Horo fazem palhaçadas e Yoh, bem, Yoh apenas dorme enquanto os professores insistem em repetir as mesmas chatices bizarras, nos exigindo uma dissertação de vinte linhas contando a respeito das nossas férias.

A minha dissertação de vinte linhas me rendeu, dentre outras coisas, uma detenção e a visita semanal ao psicólogo. Não consigo compreender a complexidade do sistema escolar do Japão. Qual é o problema em passar as férias de verão treinando para ser um assassino qualificado da família Tao? É o meu trabalho, afinal. Negócios de família devem ser assumidos, mesmo que as pessoas ao redor não aprovem nosso trabalho. Quando descrevi que, no geral, não gosto das manchas de sangue, mas perfurar as vítimas me agrada, a professora me achou um louco. A diretora pensou que eu fosse um retardado. As duas estão erradas no fim. Sou apenas um garoto normal, droga. E que não quer levar detenção.

É por isso que eu detesto a escola. Essas pessoas inúteis deveriam ser cortadas em cubinhos ou sentir a força dos meus punhos. Aposto que seria o suficiente para jamais se meterem comigo outra vez. Maldito seja o código de ética. Talvez se eu matasse apenas um professor ou dois, eles aprendessem a lição. Talvez não dessem por falta ou até me agradecessem pela morte do professor Marco. Vai saber, são todos uns idiotas.

Não sei se por sorte ou azar, não sou o único aluno apontado como uma ameaça à sociedade. Até então, não tinha reparado no novo aluno da sala, porque estava ocupado demais pensando em como liquidar com um corpo sem deixar pista alguma. Não me entendam mal. Sou bom em matemática e sei ler textos de Shakespeare, mas fui treinado para matar. Assumir os negócios da família é tudo que importa ao meu pai, mesmo que eu o odeie. É a honra de um homem e eu jamais volto atrás quando dou minha palavra, mesmo que não tenha muita escolha. Se tivesse opções, provavelmente uma delas seria matá-lo. Mas eu ainda não estou apto a isso. Ainda não.

Segundo o que dizem, é um aluno vindo do exterior, mas qualquer idiota pode notar a verossimilhança entre ele e Yoh; são gêmeos obviamente univitelinos. Ao contrário do seu irmão, ele não parece ser uma pessoa calma e de boa índole. Pelo que pude escutar da conversa dele com a diretora antes de ser chamado, parece que se envolveu numa briga e que o menino que o provocou terá que fazer uma plástica para _tentar_ reconstituir o nariz quebrado.

O mais estranho de tudo, foi não escutar protestos vindos da parte do culpado. Ele apenas ficou em silêncio; e banhado no silêncio deixou a sala da diretora. Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu o vi. Seus olhos famintos percorreram rapidamente meu corpo, cada centímetro dele. Senti-me nu diante do olhar daquele estranho tão semelhante a Yoh. E o sorriso. Dentro da minha mente, me convenci de que tinha encontrado Lúcifer, mesmo que eu jamais tenha acreditado em Deus.

Ele me olhou como quem não queria nada, mas que desejava tudo ao mesmo tempo. As mãos no bolso, um piercing estalando na língua e um brinco de argola na orelha direita. O que me intrigou nele não foi o jeito calmo com o qual tratava as coisas, mas a aura que sua presença emanava. Vi-o ir embora sem proferir uma palavra, mas, mesmo que ele estivesse de costas, eu tinha consciência de que seus olhos ainda estavam presos a mim. Eu não sei quanto tempo passou até que o vi sumir pelo corredor. E também jamais saberei quantas vezes a diretora me chamou até que eu abandonasse o meu transe. Seu nome era Asakura Hao. E ele seria, daqui para frente, o meu demônio particular.

**X**

É difícil lidar com certas coisas, principalmente quando elas são assim tão evidentes. Detesto me sentir frágil diante de alguém, mas Hao parecia fazer questão de se munir com estratégias para me destruir diante do seu olhar implacável e provocante. Poucas vezes, até então, eu tinha visitado a casa dos Asakura. Eles eram uma família rica e de igual prestígio perante a sociedade. Possuíam indústrias espalhadas pelo mundo e, em breve, com a globalização, instalariam uma filial na China também.

Yoh sempre me considerou seu amigo, mas aquele idiota tem mania de dizer isso a todos. No entanto, posso dizer com certa segurança que sou um pouco diferente dos outros. Ele diz que sou engraçado e que tenho bom senso e histórias estranhas. Desisti de contar a ele sobre o trabalho da minha família depois de vê-lo adormecer deliberadamente sobre os livros pela terceira vez. Estávamos ocupados com um trabalho escolar e eu sequer me lembrava da existência do outro gêmeo até vê-lo adentrar no quarto vestindo um sorriso falso e um olhar de cão faminto.

Talvez pareça exagero, mas eu senti que ele me devoraria com os olhos a qualquer instante. Hao tinha esse poder sobre mim, mesmo que eu evitasse encontrá-lo durante as aulas e, eventualmente, acabássemos nos esbarrando durante a educação física. Diabos, como pude esquecer que o desgraçado _também_ morava aqui? Busquei uma rota de fuga rápida com os olhos, mas nada me pareceu bom o bastante. Pular a janela era tentador, mas a queda me renderia duas pernas quebradas e, com sorte, alguns pontos na testa. Sair correndo como um louco também não parecia uma boa idéia, porque ele estava barrando a entrada.

Se eu tivesse um desejo, seria o de evaporar dali imediatamente, mas parece que se Deus existe, Ele não gosta de mim. Acompanhei Hao se aproximar lentamente e, talvez por instinto, me ergui, caminhando de costas para _sabe-se-lá-onde._ Eu nunca dei atenção às minhas vítimas, mas acho que era exatamente assim que elas se sentiam antes de serem abatidas: fracas e desnorteadas.

Ele parecia se deliciar com o meu desespero, caminhando lentamente na minha direção, como a cobra que está pronta para dar o bote. Acompanhei a língua dele lamber o canto dos lábios e, não sei quando, vi-me recostado na parede e a mão dele sobre meu ombro. Das palavras, eu pouco lembro, mas o som da voz me envolveu como uma brisa em dia de verão. E eu sabia que, apesar de tudo, estava eternamente preso àquele demônio de fala mansa e olhos de pesadelo.

_**X**_

Não estou acostumado a me sentir acuado ou perturbado por coisas que me cercam. Não sei ser a presa, mas sim o predador. No entanto, Hao parecia fazer questão de cruzar o meu caminho onde quer que fosse. Nas quadras da escola, na sala de aula, durante o intervalo e até mesmo fora daqui. Perseguia-me com os olhos de quem quer tudo e de quem tem também.

Naquela época, tudo o que eu podia fazer para escapar, era me concentrar no trabalho da minha família. Matar parecia, de certa forma, aliviar a tensão que ele criava entre nós. Yoh dizia que eu estava diferente, mudado. Mal sabia ele que a causa era o próprio irmão. Eu não conseguiria explicar também. Estava acuado, desesperado. Cada vez que via os dentes de Hao se arreganharem num sorriso, pensava que ele iria me devorar. Ridículo, mas era assim mesmo que eu me sentia.

"Vamos lá, Ren, somos amigos há tanto tempo. O que foi que houve?" Yoh perguntou-me um dia desses.

_O seu irmão está me enlouquecendo,_ pensei. Obviamente, não foi o que eu disse. Yoh apenas riria de mim e diria alguma coisa idiota. Ele não entenderia.

"Apenas tenho dormido mal. Só isso". Respondi. Não era mentira. Aquele maldito tirava o meu sono de todas as noites, pisando na minha sanidade. Toda a vez que fecho os olhos, eu enxergo aquele olhar faminto pronto para me devorar.

"Você devia conversar com o meu irmão, Ren. Ele é muito bom em lidar com essas coisas de insônia, porque já teve também".

Devorando-me, é claro. Seria um jeito de acabar de vez com a minha insônia. Ir direto para a boca do lobo e aceitar o meu destino de ser entregue a um demônio feito de olhares famintos e sorrisos maliciosos. Yoh é inocente e não enxerga a verdade, mas eu vejo do que Hao Asakura é capaz. Ele não gosta de ninguém senão de si mesmo e aprecia o sofrimento alheio. É essa imagem que eu tenho dele. Um demônio sem asas que nasceu na Terra somente para me destruir. Um ceifador de ilusões que corrói, lentamente, a minha sanidade.

E eu já não sei mais o que fazer, senão desistir de vez de tudo. Preciso me livrar da maldição. Preciso quebrar o ciclo da loucura antes que ela me mate. Preciso _matar_ Hao.

_**X**_

As pessoas costumam tratar a morte como uma espécie de tabu proibido. Muitas temem o destino final, e talvez estejam certas a respeito disso. Acho engraçado – e até irônico – o modo como assassinos são vistos. A sociedade os abomina, mas são as responsáveis por criar os 'monstros' que nós somos. Ser assassino é o meu trabalho e não a minha escolha. Não posso reclamar do que faço, porque, afinal, tenho certo gosto pelo trabalho, apesar da indiferença que já me toma logo na juventude. Não devo durar muito nesse ramo, no entanto meu pai insiste em dizer que tenho um futuro brilhante.

Não me importo de matar, mas sinto que enjoarei disso em um dia qualquer, quando estiver realizando algum serviço ou voltando para casa depois de algum filme chato. O fato é que alguém tem que fazer isso, e eu fui o escolhido. Limpar a escória da sociedade, trabalhar em conjunto com a máfia da Yakuza. Isso tudo é muito simples. Não sei porque estou pensando tanto nisso. Também não sei porque minhas mãos estão suadas enquanto o sigo.

Eu estou acostumado com a morte. Na verdade, cruzei seu caminho tantas vezes que a pobre tola deve temer a minha existência ou me odiar profundamente por dar-lhe trabalho em hora extra. É tudo muito simples, é uma questão de lógica: eu sigo a pessoa, às vezes escuto alguma súplica e a mato.

Inferno, já estamos andando há tanto tempo. Ele e Yoh estavam juntos, mas Hao pareceu me dar à situação perfeita, pedindo para que o irmão fosse para casa. Vai ser hoje. Será rápido e indolor. Ou talvez eu o faça sofrer pelos espasmos de insanidade que me causou. Eu ainda não sei, prefiro definir isso na hora.

"Até quando vai me seguir sem se mostrar, _Ren?_"

Droga, hoje não é um bom dia. Nunca é bom quando a vítima nos nota antes do assassinato. Mostra que estamos completamente desconcentrados naquilo que estamos fazendo. Senti o ímpeto de sacar o revólver ali mesmo e de descarregar cada bala do pente até que não restasse nada além de uma massa sangrenta no lugar da cabeça dele. No entanto, apesar do meu esforço em manter a situação sob o controle que eu devia possuir, ele se muniu com o sorriso mais cretino da face da Terra e me encarou diretamente com aquele olhar de pesadelos infinitos que só ele parecia possuir.

Sinto-me um idiota em descrever minha própria situação nesse momento. Minhas pernas estão bambas e todo o desejo que eu tinha de matá-lo, esvaiu-se como se vazasse através dos poros da minha sanidade. A arma está ali, pronta para ser sacada. Mas algo me impede. Algo mais forte que qualquer código de ética ou moral que eu possa possuir. Algo mais forte do que a própria vontade de vê-lo perecer diante de mim. Não sei se esse algo tem nome, mas me custou a sanidade.

Hao se aproxima lentamente, desafiando o bom senso que já me abandonou desde aquele encontro na sala da diretora. Os olhos dele brilham – e eu não sei se é minha impressão, mas acho que eles estão rubros – de maneira perigosa e o sorriso só faz aumentar.

"Sabe..." A mão dele está sob o meu ombro e o hálito dele é algo próximo à menta ou cheiro de canela. Eu não sei distinguir. Eu não sei mais nada. "..não é bom que se esconda dessa maneira, Ren. Se você tem algo contra mim..." Ele me olhou diretamente. Sorria com os lábios, com os olhos. Dilacerava a minha sanidade, rasgava-a como se fosse papel barato, um pedaço descartável do meu ser. "_...basta me dizer."_ Ele sussurra daquela forma tentadora como todos os bons demônios fazem. Sinto a mão dele deslizar sobre meu peito e tocar a arma suavemente, sem fazer menção de tirá-la do coldre. Os lábios dele estão muito próximos e eu sinto o impulso _(quase)_ incontrolável de rasgá-los com os dentes. Eu não sei quem ele é, mas sei que tem o poder de ler a minha mente. Ele não diz nada. _Nada. _

Ele arranca dos meus lábios as palavras presas à garganta com um gesto simples e caloroso. Asakura Hao tem lábios quentes e um beijo selvagem. Sinto que minha sanidade me abandona a cada segundo, mas não consigo _(talvez não queira também) _me afastar. E eu sou um idiota incapaz de me lembrar do que aconteceu depois.

_**X**_

Tudo mudou. Tudo. Sinto que, a cada dia que passo ao lado dele, estou um passo mais distante de recolher a minha sanidade de volta. Ela foi estilhaçada em cacos que ele faz questão de tornar ainda menores quando está na minha presença. Hao Asakura é um idiota que continua agindo da mesma forma de sempre: com sorrisos irônicos, olhares de pesadelo e a lábia de um demônio. Mas ele não era um demônio. Não. Eu demorei em notar que nem mesmo demônios são capazes de fazer o que ele faz. Até mesmo o demônio mais cruel teria piedade da minha atual situação e me daria a redenção. Mas ele não.

Asakura Hao faz questão de me enlouquecer ainda mais, mesmo que eu evite – muito mais do que antes – encontrá-lo onde quer que seja. Evito até mesmo falar com seu irmão. Evito _qualquer_ contato que possa me aproximar daquele ser de lábios quentes e saudosos. Não gosto de pensar nisso, faz sentir-me fraco. A verdade que eu tento esconder, mas não consigo, é a de que ele precisa ser eliminado, por mais que eu tenha cedido da primeira vez.

Eu não tenho outra escolha, mas já estou acostumado a essa condição na minha vida. Ou eu mato Asakura Hao, ou eu mato a minha sanidade. E ainda estou disposto a possuí-la por algum tempo antes de me internar de vez em um hospício.

_**X**_

Na minha mente, tudo é muito simples, mas as ações parecem tornar-se complexas a cada vez que eu o vejo. Tento afastar isso da mente e buscar, na alma, as raízes do verdadeiro matador que, sem dúvidas, existe em mim. Também tento afastar a imagem do bom irmão que ele é para Yoh – ele não se importa com ninguém, essa é a única verdade por trás da sua natureza sombria que só eu pareço ser capaz de enxergar. Pessoas que se importam com outras não fazem o que ele faz comigo.

Não destroem sanidades alheias, não saem beijando seus assassinos e não possuem olhos de pesadelo. Hao é cativo de todas essas características e tantas outras que eu jamais seria capaz de definir em tão poucas palavras. Nem que eu tivesse a eternidade poderia descrevê-lo por inteiro. Ridículo. Sinto-me como um idiota apaixonado por aquele que deveria odiar com todas as forças. Aquele que consome, a cada segundo, toda a razão que eu sempre possuí. Vejo ir por terra toda minha personalidade quando, ao longe, ele me encara com aquele olhar de predador e um sorriso convidativo de quem diz que me espera mais tarde.

Minhas pernas novamente estão bambas e o desejo de matá-lo não passa, uma vez mais, de um ponto esquecido na minha mente. Ele e Yoh se aproximam lentamente e, mediante aos meus murmúrios que saem em forma de um protesto fraco demais para ser ouvido, me arrastam para dentro da limusine que os aguarda. Sinto-me um completo idiota, incapaz de encontrar em mim mesmo o assassino que meu pai dizia, com tanto orgulho, existir.

_**X**_

Eu ainda não sei como vim parar aqui. Tento montar na minha mente, uma linha contínua de pensamentos que me façam estar na toca do inimigo ao invés de estar deitado na minha cama quente e confortável. Estava disposto a deixar a hospitalidade do lar dos Asakura, mesmo diante dos protestos de Yoh e _dele._ Teria alcançado meu destino, não fosse a insistência do pai insolente deles me pedindo para que passasse a noite ali. Droga de educação. Eu podia simplesmente fatiar Mikihisa em mil pedaços e não ter que aturar nada disso.

Tudo isso seria muito fácil, se minha arma estivesse ao meu alcance. Eu poderia me livrar dele e da estranha mania depravada que ele tinha de andar pela casa vestindo apenas calções floridos. Ainda não sei como Hao e Yoh suportam isso, mas acho que encontro nisso os motivos para o primeiro ser tão cruel e o segundo tão idiota. A explicação não pode ser outra senão a vergonha de ter um pai como este. Eu poderia acabar com isso e quem sabe Hao não me deixasse em paz?

Doce ilusão. Sei que esse ser que não é demônio nem anjo jamais me deixaria em paz, tendo ou não um pai depravado. Parece que Hao nasceu apenas com o intuito de acabar comigo. Destruir de vez qualquer esperança que me restasse de um futuro não tão sombrio assim. Ele quer me arrastar para a escuridão, para a loucura em sua forma mais insana. Vejo naqueles olhos castanhos o desejo de devorar a caça e esta sou eu.

Pelo menos sei que estou seguro entre as quatro paredes que separam o quarto dele do de Yoh. Estou seguro aqui, ao lado desse idiota adormecido. Não preciso me preocupar com nada além da música irritante que toca no rádio. Sinto que estou sendo pego pelo sono, quando meu sexto sentido é ativado. Instintivamente, olho na direção da porta, deparando-me com duas brasas pequeninas, mas suficientemente ardentes para me arrancarem dos pulmões todo o ar de uma só vez.

Essas brasas incandescentes são acompanhadas por um sorriso felino que dança no ar. Encolho-me debaixo das cobertas como se buscasse abrigo daquele olhar perscrutador e do sorriso sedutor. Eu não quero me envolver ainda mais. Não quero que as coisas se tornem mais confusas, mais insanas, mas é difícil resistir quando os olhos me encaram com tanta determinação. Alerto o meu corpo para que permaneça ali, encolhido, mas ele não me obedece quando vejo que o demônio deixa o quarto.

O ímpeto de segui-lo e arrancar dele boas verdades é mais forte que o desejo de me esconder com um gato desgarrado. Não posso deixar que ele me trate como se eu fosse a presa quando na verdade deveria ser o predador. Não importa o quão assustador ele me pareça, tenho que me impor; mostrar que não tenho medo da sua presença assustadora ou dos sorrisos diabólicos que me consomem a cada vez que iluminam o rosto dele.

Se eu tiver que matá-lo agora, tendo como arma apenas um travesseiro ou as minhas próprias mãos, eu o farei. Não importam quais sejam as conseqüências disso no momento, só preciso me preocupar em privar a minha sanidade acima de qualquer código de ética ou de moral dos quais não recordo nem os números.

Agilmente, deslizo para fora das cobertas quentes, sentindo o frio da noite me atingir quando alcanço o corredor. Às vezes penso que é minha impressão, mas essa mansão parece assombrada por espíritos. Não que isso importe agora, tudo o que eu quero – e desejo – é encontrar o rastro deixado pelo meu demônio. Busco-o como o caçador busca a caça, como um predador busca sua presa. Busco-o como a droga para alimentar meu vício, mas sequer me dou conta disso quando o vejo esperar por mim na balaustrada da varanda ligada ao próprio quarto.

Por um momento, deixo que aquela visão me engane, encarando, não um demônio ou criatura mais perversa como de fato ele era, mas um anjo – talvez o mais belo de todos eles, com a beleza mais invejável. Sinto-me um panaca fazendo tantas analogias das quais não creio em nenhuma. Não sei quando me tornei tão poeta, mas desconfio que deveria parar de ler Shakespeare como a professora de Literatura me sugeriu para 'relaxar'.

A visão do anjo que ele jamais foi se quebra quando, virando-se na minha direção, ele desfere um de seus venenos mais mortais na forma de olhares prometedores e sorrisos malignos com más intenções. Sinto-me preso ao olhar dele, atado por correntes invisíveis que me atraem na sua direção. Fui tolo em crer que poderia fazer algo quando na verdade é ele que detém todo e qualquer poder sobre a situação.

"Eu sabia que você viria cedo ou tarde". Ele diz, tendo nos lábios um sorriso vitorioso e as palavras ensaiadas de alguém que está acostumado a vencer. Não noto quando ele fecha a porta, me conduzindo para dentro da sua fortaleza, mas sei que estou perdido antes mesmo que ele me toque outra vez.

"O que quer de mim?" Balbucio e talvez seja essa a primeira vez que demonstro um claro sinal de agressividade na presença de meu demônio particular. Ele, no entanto, não parece se abalar, nem mesmo diante da minha postura defensiva. Na verdade, o desgraçado se diverte, como se aquilo tornasse as coisas mais interessantes. O meu desejo de mata-lo apenas se intensifica e já posso imaginar minhas mãos em seu pescoço quando ele me toca os ombros, causando uma maré de sensações horripilantes na minha pele.

Jamais saberia descrever todos os tipos de arrepio que senti percorrem meu corpo quando o toque _ardido_ e _ardente_ dele deslizou até entrelaçar as minhas mãos, levando-as ao próprio pescoço. Era quase incapaz de acreditar que ele me oferecia a vida, sabendo que eu jamais poderia toma-la, apesar dos meus anseios. Acredito que se Hao tivesse nas mãos uma arma, a entregaria para mim naquele instante, tamanha a sua confiança de que eu não faria nada. E detesto admitir que ele estava certo. Cretino. Maldito ordinário. O máximo que consigo, através das mãos trêmulas, é apertar suavemente seu pescoço, antes que elas cedam, caindo inertes ao lado do corpo. Sinto-me um tolo, um fraco incapaz de realizar o próprio trabalho. Sou uma peça falha no sistema. Um assassino que não pode matar a vítima que lhe cede o próprio pescoço, como se fosse necessária a sua compaixão para prosseguir com o ato. E se não posso matá-lo, talvez seja eu quem deva morrer.

"Não quero nada de você, Ren". A voz calma de quem sabe o que deseja. A voz de quem tem tudo o que quer. A voz do diabo que já levou tantas almas e que está se apoderando de mais uma. A voz de Asakura Hao. As palavras seguintes a essas me pegam sei que eu deveria esperar algo assim. _"Eu quero você"._

Eu gostaria de repudiá-lo. Gostaria de afastá-lo de mim e impedir que me beijasse o pescoço, me empurrando até a cama. Sei também que não deveria deixar ele tomar meus lábios como um lobo faminto, mas não consigo impedir nada disso. Esse maldito desejo em tê-lo ao meu lado é mais forte que a humilhação de me subjugar aos braços daquele que eu deveria matar. Odiar. Destruir.

Desisto de lutar contra isso ou de buscar motivos para tal. Eu não posso. Não sou forte o suficiente para ir contra os olhos de pesadelo ou os sorrisos malditos que me envolvem naquela teia de sensações. Sinto aquele sorriso me despir lentamente de todas as vestes e também da vergonha, ao menos naquele instante. Não quero mais nada senão o meu demônio. Não desejo mais nada senão o calor dele. Por isso eu entrego a ele muito mais do que a minha sanidade. Entrego-lhe também a minha alma e torno-me seu escravo sem nem sequer desconfiar que eu já o era a partir do momento em que Asakura Hao colocou os olhos em mim. A sina dele era me enlouquecer. E o meu pecado era me apaixonar por ele.

_**X**_

A manhã me castiga os olhos quando os raios de sol penetram tímidos pela janela aberta do quarto. Sinto muito mais do que dores de cabeça e o meu desejo é de afundar eternamente neste leio ao descobrir que aquilo tudo fora real demais para não existir. Não estou nos braços do meu demônio, mas sei que me encontro nos seus aposentos. Um suspiro me abandona os lábios e visto-me rapidamente, na esperança de sair dali sem que seja notado por ninguém. Na minha mente, as lembranças de uma noite fria onde me entreguei completamente a um demônio de feições gentis. No corpo, a marca do feitiço que jamais me deixaria descansar outra vez em paz.

Nas costas dele, há uma marca muito peculiar. Uma tatuagem estranha, diferente de tudo que já vi. Enxerguei nela um Anjo alado, mas que se transmutava para um demônio a cada vez que eu a olhava com mais cuidado. Quando alcanço o quarto de Yoh, vejo que ele ainda está adormecido; disso eu concluo que ainda deve ser muito cedo ou ele pegou num sono muito pesado. Penso em acorda-lo para sair de vez do covil do meu demônio, quando escuto uma discussão vinda do andar debaixo. Aproximo-me lentamente das escadarias, apurando a minha audição e escondendo-me atrás de uma das pilastras.

"Diga-me o significado de tudo isso, Hao!" A exclamação é alta o suficiente para acordar, talvez, toda a vizinhança. Asakura Yohmei é o patriarca da família e o membro mais velho ainda vivo. Vejo-o encarar Hao com olhos acusadores. Será que teria escutado algo da noite passada? Sinto meu coração saltar do peito e, instintivamente, agarro a garganta, impedindo que o desgraçado saia pela boca.

"Não há significado nenhum, vovô. As coisas são como são. Eu fiz o que fiz porque quis. Você é quem está vendo isso com outros olhos". A calma dele chega a ser irritante. Parece que tem tudo sob controle, mas eu vejo que falta muito pouco para Yohmei colocá-lo para fora a bengaladas.

"Eu não quero um marginal como você na minha casa, Hao. Não sei com que está metido, mas é bom que não coloque mais os pés aqui. Você nunca foi mesmo uma boa influência para a nossa família". O tom de voz é imponente e eu sinto que ele está se segurando para não gritar boas verdades ao neto. Gostaria de poder fazer algo, mas sinto-me inútil diante dessa situação e, acredite, eu detesto me sentir assim.

"Está me expulsando?" Ele arqueia as sobrancelhas, _quase_ rindo. Eu ainda estou procurando a graça da piada.

"Estou te _banindo_ desta família. Desde que voltou da Europa, só tem me trazido problemas. Sempre foi assim e não quero mais que Yoh esteja envolvido com você. Se vire. Arrume suas coisas. Quero você fora daqui antes do almoço." O velho se vira, começando a caminhar.

"Essa é sua última palavra, vovô?" Hao questiona, talvez tendo a esperança de que ele vá voltar atrás na decisão.

"_Senhor_ Yohmei para você". Os olhos acusadores são tomados pelo desprezo e Yohmei apressa-se em deixar o cômodo. Hao fica ali, inerte, mas vejo um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Um sorriso de quem sabe, de quem espera que as coisas tomem esse rumo. Ele dá de ombros e ergue os olhos na minha direção.

"Sinto muito que tenha presenciado essa cena". Ele começa a subir as escadas sem mostrar sinais de desespero durante nenhum momento.

"Aonde vai?" Pergunto, vendo-o passar por mim. No mesmo instante ele pára, me encarando por cima do ombro.

"Arrumar as minhas coisas. Você não escutou o meu av—o _senhor_ Yohmei?" Ele diz com certa acidez. Mesmo assim, não enxergo nele qualquer traço de preocupação. _Nenhum traço._

Abro a boca para dizer algo, quando Yoh desponta na porta do quarto. Normalmente, ele estaria com a expressão de um burro morto, tateando as paredes como um cego esclerosado, mas o que vejo é a idealização da seriedade nos olhos do meu amigo tolo. Jamais, em toda minha vida, o vi tão sério assim. "Eu posso falar com o vovô por você, Hao-nii".

"Não vai adiantar. Ele já se decidiu e você sabe como o velho é: quando coloca uma coisa na cabeça, dificilmente volta atrás. De banido já basta eu. Ele morreria de desgosto se você fizesse algo para me defender". Ele sorri, mas não é um daqueles sorrisos como os que costuma dar para mim e é exatamente isso que me preocupa. As mil faces, as mil personalidades diferentes que ele pode assumir quando está diante de outras pessoas. O sorriso é quase dócil e isso me faz pensar que demônios com aparência bela são os mais perigosos. Mas ele era pior que um demônio. Ele era Hao.

Acho que, de alguma forma, ele captou meus pensamentos, porque o vi lançar para mim um daqueles olhares assustadores que Yoh jamais notou. Estava nas entrelinhas e mesmo estando tão sério assim, ele ainda não estava à nossa altura para entender aquele jogo de olhares.

"Mas para onde você vai ir, nii-san?" Ele pergunta, visivelmente preocupado. Por um momento, Hao parece parar para pensar um pouco. Ele não sabe.

"Darei um jeito nisso, está bem? O importante é que você não faça nada para aborrecer o vovô. Ele já está uma fera comigo". Ele abana os ombros, separando todas as peças de roupa e colocando-as dentro de uma mala.

"Você pode ir pro meu apartamento se quiser". E eu sequer consigo acreditar que realmente disse isso.

"Para o seu apartamento?" As pessoas dizem que gêmeos costumam falar muito em conjunto, mas essa é a primeira vez, de fato, que eu vejo algo assim. Tudo bem, eu dei motivos para isso. Eu teria dito a mesma coisa se me visse falando tamanha besteira.

"Vou estar mais seguro se você ficar com o Ren, Hao-nii". Yoh sorri. E, droga, por que eu fui me meter no meio disso?

"É, talvez, mas é provisoriamente". Ele sorri daquela maneira _tão_ Hao. Um sorriso que dilacera qualquer possibilidade de voltar atrás com a minha decisão.

_**X**_

Se já era incômodo encontrá-lo poucas vezes durante os corredores ou as aulas, imagine o que é você ver o homem que gostaria de assassinar deitado, todos os dias, ao seu lado, _na sua cama._ Mesmo diante dos meus protestos e apelos, ele insiste em invadir o meu quarto e destruir, cada noite mais, a minha sanidade com a ponta dos dedos. Puxa-a de mim como se fosse um tapete, rasgando-a com os dentes que já deixaram marcas roxas na minha pele. Marcas que não sairão tão cedo.

Esse provisoriamente do qual ele falou anteriormente já dura mais de quatro meses, mas a verdade é que acabei me acostumando com a presença dele aqui, já que pouco nos vemos a não ser pelas madrugadas ou pelas manhãs – o que me rende noites muito mal dormidas, diga-se de passagem.

As únicas vezes em que estive em casa e o encontrei aqui à tarde, foram as vezes nas quais Yoh insistia em vir nos visitar apenas para garantir a segurança do seu querido irmão nas garras de um lobo como eu. Pobre Yoh, mal sabe que, nesse jogo, quem está preso e subjugado sou eu e não ele. Acredito que o panaca teria pena de mim se soubesse a verdade.

O que me incomoda um pouco é o cheiro com o qual Hao volta para casa nas madrugadas em que não me acorda e eu finjo dormir. É um cheiro que impregna todo o ambiente e que eu conheço muito bem. Um cheiro que me acompanha desde o nascimento e que se crava nas mãos para nunca mais sair outra vez. O cheiro da _morte_ acompanhado por uma pitada de desespero e sarcasmo. Talvez esteja aí o motivo de Hao ter sido expulso, mas creio que isso não seja da minha conta.

No entanto, já não posso mais conter essa maldita curiosidade que me cerca. Eu não sou assim, mas Hao me faz querer saber de cada passo dado por ele. De cada respiração diferente que possa exalar. Esse meu demônio de feições angelicais e sorriso minguante jamais deixará de me assombrar, nem mesmo quando a morte bater à minha porta, dizendo que chegou minha hora. Estou decidido. Esta tarde, quando sairmos da escola, eu o seguirei para onde quer que seja. Mesmo que meu demônio me leve até o inferno, estou disposto a descobrir o que ele faz. É o preço por ter levado minha sanidade. E a minha alma também.

_**X**_

Uma sorveteria. Parece que, por mais dias que eu o siga, ele sempre vem ao mesmo lugar. Fica a conversar durante algum tempo com um homem e depois vai embora. O homem com quem ele conversa sempre está de costas e eu jamais fui capaz de ver seu rosto, mas a postura dele me faz crer que tem respeito por Hao (mas quem não teria diante de um olhar de pesadelos e um sorriso de lobo faminto?).

Não penso que esteja ficando paranóico a respeito disso; Hao não é uma pessoa qualquer e talvez tenha ciência de que eu saiba disso. O maldito pode estar tentando me despistar, mas eu também tenho meus próprios trabalhos a cumprir. Não só um assassinato, mas vários. Estou encarregado em lidar com um certo grupo da máfia japonesa que vem trazendo problemas ao local onde eu trabalho. Nós costumamos trabalhar sempre em duplas para que um parceiro possa cobrir o outro. Nunca fui a favor disso, mas, contanto que o idiota não se coloque no meu caminho, eu não tenho com que me preocupar.

A política é muito simples: se o seu parceiro atrapalhar o seu trabalho, você pode matá-lo. Todos os meus parceiros, até o prezado momento, estão mortos. Isso só faz o meu chefe concluir que gosto de trabalhar sozinho. Mas, desta vez, estou destinado a trabalhar com uma garota de feições belas e olhar de serpente. De certa forma, essa fera loira me faz lembrar um pouco de Hao. Seu nome é Anna e é tudo que sei sobre ela. Atuamos juntos apenas algumas vezes, mas ela mostrou-se infinitamente mais eficiente do que os demais. A conclusão para isso é prática: eu ainda não a matei.

Nós temos a mesma idade e os mesmos pensamentos. Ela não fala, tampouco eu. Isso faz com que nosso trabalho renda mais. Nesta noite, nós daremos um golpe grande. Desbancaremos um dos grandes chefes da máfia que se colocou no nosso caminho. Nós não precisamos saber motivos; apenas matamos e pronto. Eu a encontro me esperando na frente do local combinado. Um carro da empresa nos leva para o local onde a chacina será realizada e não proferimos nenhuma palavra durante o trajeto.

É comum que se perguntem como 'crianças' podem estar envolvidas com a máfia ou com assassinatos. No meu caso, é um negócio de família. Já com ela, não sei e não me interessa. Contanto que você seja bom para o trabalho, está contratado. Nome, peso, idade ou sexo, tudo isso não importa nesse ramo. Basta ser bom no que se faz. Basta ser bom em matar. E eu sou, porque isso afasta os pensamentos de um certo demônio com olhos de pesadelo e sorrisos de meia-noite. Até o fim dessa narrativa, provavelmente encontrarei mil formas diferentes de descrever olhos e sorrisos, e nenhuma delas se aproximará, de fato, daquilo que os meus olhos vislumbram a cada vez que eu o encaro. Só quem vê de perto pode entender o que eu digo. Hao é um quebra-cabeça no qual eu estou preso. Um labirinto sem fim.

_**X**_

Sangue ainda pinga de nossas mãos quando deixamos para trás o covil do mafioso morto. A prova está na cabeça que carrego sem nenhum pudor; um troféu que meu chefe faz questão de possuir junto de tantos outros que já me pediu. Anna não parece incomodada com isso, mas de alguma forma, sei que as manchas sutis de sangue que ela limpa com um lenço são incômodas. Talvez eu deva dizer algo a ela. Talvez não deva dizer nada.

"É assim no começo, mas você acaba se acostumando". Aconselho, entrando com ela no carro que nos aguarda na rua. Ela apenas me encara com aqueles olhos inexpressivos. Olhos de quem já viu muito mais do que uma simples morte. Olhos de alguém que sobreviveu a uma verdadeira carnificina. Ela não precisa das minhas palavras. Está adaptada a isso. Talvez até mais do que eu.

_**X**_

"Você trabalhará sob as ordens de um novo homem daqui por diante, Ren. Estamos fazendo uma espécie de acordo e, em troca dos seus serviços como mercenário, ele fará alguns trabalhos para mim". Ouço meu chefe dizer, encarando-me com os olhos cansados de um predador que há muito perdeu o gosto pela caçada. "Acha que pode lidar com isso mantendo essa dupla lealdade?"

"Não vejo nenhum problema com isso". Respondo, dando de ombros.

"É por isso que eu gosto de você". Ele sorri, deixando amostra um par de dentes de ouro. "Um dos homens dele virá te buscar para mostrar que selamos um pacto de confiança. Escolhi você, porque sei que não me decepcionará, Ren. E tome cuidado. Dizem que é um homem muito perigoso, apesar de tudo".

Meneio positivamente com a cabeça, levantando-me da cadeira oferecida por ele e termino meu copo de leite, antes de deixar a sala. Apesar da insistência de outros homens para me acompanharem, tenho total ciência de que devo fazer isso sozinho – e eu detesto companhia alheia de curiosos idiotas como eles – para não falhar. Primeiro, eu devo adquirir a confiança desse chefe. Depois, usá-lo ao meu bel-prazer e então manipula-lo para que realize os desejos do meu chefe. Isso tudo é uma maneira fácil de enxergar as coisas.

Enquanto o carro segue para o destino, eles vendam os meus olhos. "Apenas uma precaução até o meu senhor te aprovar", diz o homem. Não importa também. Isso me dará tempo para pensar nas últimas do meu chefe. Nunca o ouvi ser tão cauteloso a respeito de alguém. Seja quem for esse homem, deve ser tão assustador quanto o demônio que alimento na minha casa, tornando-o cada vez mais assustador. Não. Não importa quem ele seja, ninguém pode ser tão assustador quanto Asakura Hao. É disso que eu me convenço enquanto sou guiado por uma infinidade de corredores. Viramos tantas vezes em tantas bifurcações que me sinto uma verdadeira barata tonta.

Estou prestes a dizer alguns bons palavrões quando a mesma voz que me trouxe até aqui ressoa dizendo que chegamos. "Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor?" Não há resposta. Apenas o som de passos se afastando e a porta fechando-se atrás de mim. Sinto que já é hora de livrar-me daquela venda e encontrar, de uma vez por todas, o meu novo chefe.

Ainda incrédulo olho para cima. Você não podia ser um pouco mais irônico comigo, senhor Deus?

_**X**_

"Parece que vamos nos ver mais vezes, _Ren". _Essa voz. A mesma que me contamina todas as noites. A mesma que murmura aquelas palavras desejosas e que consegue um espaço na minha cama mesmo que seja contra minha vontade. A voz de quem consegue tudo o que quer com um estalar de dedos. Se faltava possuir algo de mim, ele o tem agora.

"Você planejou isso tudo". Digo, sorrindo de canto. É irônico demais para eu ignorar. Ele só pode ser um demônio. Um Deus maligno.

"Talvez eu tenha planejado". Ele apóia o queixo em uma das mãos e sorri vitorioso. "Mas não faz mal, não é? Agora sou seu chefe e você me deve lealdade e respeito". Diga algo que você já não tinha.

"Não se preocupe com isso, _Hao._ Eu seria incapaz de trair o meu _chefe_, se é isso que está pensando". Retruco, encarando-o diretamente – o que foi uma péssima escolha, porque os olhos dele estão rubros. E não deviam estar.

"Oh, longe de minha pessoa afirmar tal blasfêmia". Ele se ergue da cadeira e caminha na minha direção. Novamente vejo-me subjugado àquele demônio de fala mansa. Fala que penetra na mente e não te deixa fazer nada além de assistir, quieto, os desejos dele se realizarem. "Eu só queria ter certeza que... _Vamos nos dar muito bem". _Ele sussurra ao meu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo da minha orelha suavemente.

Eu odeio quando ele faz isso, porque sinto um milhão de sensações de calafrios que me deixam _(ainda mais)_ louco. E ele sabe. O maldito sabe do poder que tem sobre mim, ainda mais agora.

"Em todos esses anos, nunca vi um chefe da Máfia ser tão jovem. O que foi que você fez para chegar aqui tão rápido, Hao?" Tento desviar o assunto, desviar-me dos olhos devoradores de mente e de razões.

"Tudo o que eu precisei fazer, foi trazer a cabeça do individuo que comandava essa facção. Alguns subordinados dele ainda tentaram me matar, mas estão todos mortos". Ele sorri, dizendo aquilo tudo com naturalidade. Eu sou um matador, mas Hao é um ceifador de almas. "Viu aquele homem que te trouxe até aqui? Ele é o meu subordinado mais fiel e tem feito de tudo para manter o poder sob o meu controle. Tudo tem ido muito bem nos últimos meses, mas só estou começando a me mostrar para as demais facções da Yakuza agora. Queria ter tudo pronto caso eles quisessem armar alguma guerra por eu ser um chefe tão jovem".

Poucas coisas nessa vida são capazes de me surpreender. A naturalidade com a qual Asakura Hao trata as coisas é uma delas. Ele é dono de uma frieza que nem mesmo eu possuo na hora de matar. Parece que consegue enxergar cada perspectiva, cada ângulo das coisas para não falhar em uma missão. Temos dezessete anos e esse desgraçado agora é o meu carcereiro. _Pacto._ Meu chefe não podia ter escolhido uma expressão mais irônica para me jogar nas mãos do diabo.

_**X**_

As coisas não são mais como antes. De um certo modo, é bom trabalhar com Hao. Ele não esconde a verdadeira personalidade por trás de tantos olhos e sorrisos de ninguém, mas somente os mais aptos como eu e Luchist, conseguem ficar na sua presença durante muito tempo. Ele me dá muito trabalho para ocupar a mente – o que é bom, porque não tenho que ficar na presença dele durante todo o tempo – e eu faço questão de demorar em cada um deles. Por outro lado, o desejo de querer ficar ao lado dele vem crescendo cada vez mais e eu sei que isso não é bom. Sou um brinquedo nas mãos desse demônio sedutor. Um brinquedo do qual, cedo ou tarde, ele vai se cansar.

**_X_**

É a graduação do Ensino Médio. Depois disso, nossas vidas se separariam para sempre, não fosse o fato de eu trabalhar para ele e de, também, Hao _morar_ comigo. Ele poderia ter ido embora há muito tempo, mas a presença dele tornou-se cômoda naquela casa. Aos poucos, ele modificou as coisas ao seu bel-prazer, fazendo do meu apartamento um verdadeiro arsenal de artes e rosas vermelhas. Tudo do jeito que ele queria e gostava. _Tudo._

Por mais que eu tente recordar, não sei como ele entrou na minha vida dessa maneira. Nada na minha mente me permite saber como ele me subjugou e me dominou, pisando em cima dos meus princípios e da minha moral. Eu sequer sei mais o que é isso. Não sei mais nada que não envolva os olhos demoníacos. Não enxergo nada senão o sorriso dilacerante de Hao, levando o pouco que ainda me resta de sanidade.

Ele é um veneno maldito que eu consumi. Um veneno que está me matando aos poucos. Uma droga na qual eu me viciei e não consigo largar. Ou talvez eu apenas não queira. Tanto faz também.

"Nee, você anda muito pensativo ultimamente, Ren". Ouço Yoh dizer vagamente. "Meu irmão está te dando muito trabalho?"

_Você não faz idéia do quanto,_ penso eu. "Apenas o suficiente para me manter incomodado como sempre, Yoh". Dou de ombros quando vejo o outro gêmeo se aproximar. Ele é completamente diferente na frente do irmão.

"Acho que poderemos comemorar esta noite". Ele diz, abrindo um largo sorriso. Sei que ele não se refere à aula, mas ao homem morto que jamais terá um enterro descente.

"Eu adoraria, mas... Vovô faz questão que eu saia com a família hoje. Por que você não tenta vir conosco, nii-san? Tenho certeza de que ele não se importará por hoje..."

Hao sorri, mas não é como se quisesse zombar de Yoh. Ele apenas é realista. "É melhor não. Comemorarei com o Ren". Ele passa um dos braços sobre os meus ombros, abrindo um sorriso falso o suficiente para convencer Yoh, mas não a mim. Sei bem o tipo de comemoração que ele quer. "Não é mesmo?"

"É, claro". Desvio o rosto para o lado, fugindo dos olhos predadores de Hao. Yoh apenas ri.

"Eu vou visitar vocês assim que puder, está bem?"

"Nós aguardaremos _ansiosamente". _Hao acena para o irmão, acompanhando-o até a porta do carro. No banco de trás, vejo o velho encará-lo com desprezo. Sei bem o que é isso, mas Hao parece não se importar com a situação. Até se diverte, se é que isso é possível. Quando o carro se afasta, ele volta os olhos para mim. "Com certeza nos divertiremos _muito". _Às vezes, ele consegue ser assustador.

_**X**_

_Eu preciso de você aqui na China,_ meu pai diz ao telefone. Eu não gosto – não suporto – dele, mas é verdade que tenho obrigações referentes à família Tao. Não que eu me importe com ela, mas a segurança de minha irmã está em primeiro lugar. Aquele velho idiota ousou ameaçá-la caso eu não comparecesse. E talvez seja bom eu me afastar um pouco daqui. Afastar-me _dele._

Mas as coisas não saem como o planejado quando eu exponho meus planos para Hao. A idéia de que eu volte para a minha terra natal, torna os olhos dele rubros como dois pequenos rubis. E ele não sorri dessa vez, o que faz da cena ainda mais assustadora.

"Por que você tem que ir para lá? Não está bem trabalhando_ comigo_, Ren?" Ele está sério. Sério como eu nunca vi antes. E isso _assusta._

"São problemas pessoais, Hao". Digo, buscando um ponto qualquer que não sejam os olhos dele.

Por um momento, quando ele se ergue, acho que vai me devorar apenas para ter a certeza de que não vou escapar. Sinto as duas mãos dele repousarem sobre meus ombros e então, para a minha surpresa – e para a surpresa de qualquer desavisado que pudesse vir a entrar sem bater – ele me beija. Há alguma coisa diferente quando a língua dele percorre o céu da minha boca e o piercing gélido roça sobre a minha língua. Fico estático por alguns instantes antes de corresponder ao beijo do meu demônio particular. O que eu vejo nos olhos dele não é medo. Mas desejo e possessão.

Ele se afasta com um estalo sutil e, novamente, me vejo na frente daquele que está acima dos demônios. "Espero que você não demore, Ren, mas, _se _demorar, me ligue, está bem?" Ele torna a se sentar, voltando os olhos para os papéis. É como se, de uma hora para a outra, passasse a ignorar a minha existência. Deixo a sala sem proferir uma palavra, me dirigindo ao aeroporto, onde um jato particular da família Tao me aguarda. Mas vou para a China somente de corpo. Minha alma descansa nos braços de um Deus maligno. Nos braços de Asakura Hao.

_**X**_

Ao todo, um ano e meio se passou antes que eu pudesse voltar ao Japão _definitivamente._ Isso não significa que eu não tenha feito visitas esporádicas, realizando alguns trabalhos e visto _ele. _Já nessa época eu descobri que, não importava a distância, ele sempre teria algo meu: a minha sanidade. Por mais que eu me esforçasse em esquece-lo durante o dia – o que era uma tarefa quase impossível –, suas imagens sempre me tomavam os sonhos ou as noites completamente insones.

Jun perguntava constantemente o que eu tinha e, incontáveis vezes, me senti tentado a dizer que estava sendo dominado por um demônio de cabelos longos e sorrisos capaz de envenenar até mesmo o mais puro dos homens. Era impossível resistir à tentação de ficar na presença dele quando o olhar – que causa medo, muito mais medo do que qualquer outra coisa – se dirige diretamente a você. Um olhar que diz _venha, sente-se e fique à vontade._

Eu nunca consegui responder a ela. E, um dia, Jun deixou de perguntar. Talvez eu esteja mudado, mas a _não-_presença de Asakura Hao na minha vida, tornou-me ainda mais insuportável – se é que isso é possível. Por isso, decidi voltar. Apesar das inúmeras oportunidades que tive para matar o meu velho, fiquei imaginando o que isso me traria. A resposta é muito simples. Eu teria que assumir os negócios da família e _nunca mais_ poderia regressar ao Japão novamente. Por isso eu desisti daquilo. Por ele eu desisti de tudo. Até mesmo de mim.

Agora eu o encaro, juntamente a Yoh, me esperando no aeroporto. O primeiro sorri com audácia e o segundo, com a inocência de uma criança. Soube, por intermédio das ligações que ambos me faziam, que agora dividem um apartamento. É estranho pensar que perdi o meu lugar para Yoh. É estranho pensar que eu já tive um lugar. Ambos se aproximam, olhando-me com certo espanto.

"Uau, você está diferente, Ren!" Yoh exclama, abrindo um largo sorriso. "Deixou os cabelos crescerem, foi? E também deu fim àquele penteado estranho!" Ele ri. E eu juro que se Hao não estivesse aqui agora, eu o sufocaria.

"Ficou muito melhor assim, Ren". Hao me toca no ombro abrindo um daqueles sorrisos capazes de me desarmarem a qualquer instante. Temos, então, quase dezenove anos. Mas eu não consigo afastar essa sensação de estranho horror que sinto na presença dele. E o pior é saber que _desejo_ isso.

"Vamos ficar falando do meu cabelo o dia todo ou vamos sair dessa droga de aeroporto? Eu ainda preciso me instalar em algum hotel, já que meu pai fez questão de _vender_ o meu apartamento sem me consultar".

"Oras, mas isso é uma afronta!" Hao exclama, olhando-me com aquele olhar implacável de quem planeja tudo de maneira minuciosa. Esse desgraçado já tem planos para mim.

"É isso mesmo, Ren! Você pode ficar conosco por um tempo, até se arranjar. O lugar onde nós moramos é grande o suficiente para isso e, além disso, nos fins de semana eu visito o vovô e a vovó. Então você não tem que se preocupar com isso, está bem?"

Maldito Hao. Ele planeja tudo desde sempre. Talvez a única vez que não tenha planejado algo, foi quando eu fui para a China – mas, às vezes, sinto-me tentado a achar que ele também planejou isso.

"Desde que não me incomodem". Dou de ombros, tentando não demonstrar fraqueza diante do olhar faminto de Hao. Será que Yoh não é capaz de ver que seu irmão quer me devorar?

"Ha-ha! Isso vai ser divertido, nii-san! Será como nos velhos tempos, não é?" Yoh se abraça a Hao, pendurando-se nas costas dele. Sinto o ímpeto de mandá-lo sair imediatamente, mas isso é loucura. Eles são _irmãos._

Ele não seria capaz de fazer algo com o próprio irmão. Seria?

"Claro que sim, Yoh". Ele sorri, olhando-o por cima do ombro, enquanto o carrega, literalmente. "Eu e Ren teremos muito tempo para colocar as conversas em dia. Não é, Ren?"

Um ano e meio. Em todo esse tempo, ele só parece ter-se tornado um demônio ainda mais cruel. Um demônio ainda mais impiedoso. Esse é Asakura Hao. Meu demônio, meu desejo, minha loucura e minha perdição.

**_X_**

Estou pronto para dormir depois da 'comemoração' sugerida por Hao. Ele e Yoh se deleitaram em bebidas e tenho certeza de que o segundo não acorda nem que outra bomba nuclear exploda aqui no Japão. Ainda tive a obrigação de carregá-lo até o quarto, tendo em vista que Hao não estava muito melhor. Ao contrário desses dois idiotas, eu só bebo leite. E o primeiro que fizer alguma piadinha sem graça, não acordará para ver o sol raiar mais uma vez.

Esses dois idiotas só servem para me dar de carregar Hao para o quarto, eu me deitei em um dos inúmeros quartos daquela cobertura. Hao sempre teve essa mania de grandeza. Para que uma casa tão grande se só moram eles dois?

Suspiro, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa quando sinto um hálito levemente adocicado pelo vinho roçar na minha pele. _Quente._ Esse maldito não sabe que _detesto_ quando ele faz isso? Tento me afastar; não me subjugar a ele desta vez. Eu não posso deixar que ele me domine. Que faça de mim o que quiser. Mas é impossível fugir, uma vez que o demônio te coloca entre os braços.

"_Tentando fugir de mim, Ren?" _Ele sussurra ao meu ouvido e tenho a impressão de que, se ele não estivesse me segurando, eu cairia agora mesmo no chão. Minhas pernas estão tão moles quanto gelatina.

"Você parece não ter mudado nada na minha ausência, não é? Ainda tem a capacidade de fingir-se embriagado só pra eu te carregar até o quarto. Você já foi melhor do que isso, Hao". Ao invés de ficar calado, jogo provocações diretas para ele. Onde estou com a cabeça para fazer isso?

"Ao contrário de você que se tornou mais ousado". Ele aperta as mãos contra a minha cintura, terminando de desabotoar a minha camisa. Sinto elas percorrerem o meu peito._Quentes._ E um arrepio se espalha por todo o meu corpo. Se ele não parar logo, eu não vou conseguir me controlar. _Inferno,_ por que ele tem esse efeito sobre mim? Que tipo de demônio é capaz de fazer isso? "Eu senti sua falta, sabe? E tenho certeza de que você também sentiu..." O olhar dele se reflete no único espelho do quarto e a mão dele desliza para dentro da minha calça. Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, me sinto dominado por aquela fera de olhos rubros.

"Hao, o seu irmão vai..." As palavras morrem a meio caminho do fim, quando ele me toca daquela maneira tão ousada. A partir deste momento, não consigo fazer mais nada senão me entregar aos desejos da minha sina.

"Ele não vai e você sabe disso". Ele diz, beijando meu pescoço. Já não tenho mais controle sobre os meus atos. Já sei o que acontecerá depois que ele fecha a porta e me empurra de encontro à cama. Eu já sei de tudo. Porque é assim que as coisas funcionam com Hao. E eu não me importo nem um pouco com isso.

_Não mais._

_**X**_

Já faz tempo desde a última vez que o meu _verdadeiro_ chefe me contatou. Tanto tempo que acabei esquecendo-me de tudo relacionado a ele. Mas naquele dia de outono, ele chamou-me até a sua sala, dizendo que tinha um assunto muito sério a tratar comigo. Desde então, moro com os gêmeos Asakura e um gato que eles adotaram, apesar de ver muito mais Hao do que Yoh.

"O que pode ser tão sério assim que não podia esperar o outro dia?" Pergunto, mantendo os braços cruzados e negando a cadeira que ele me ofereceu. Anna também está ali e me dedica um olhar curto, antes de voltar-se para ele.

"Você sempre foi muito competente em relação a todos os trabalhos que te ofereci, Ren. Tanto você quanto Anna sempre me mostraram ter muita capacidade apesar de serem jovens". Ele suspira, encarando-me. "Eu soube que, mesmo depois do seu retorno, continuou a trabalhar com Hao, não é isso?"

"Sim, eu continuo com ele, pois era disso que o trato falava, não? Trabalhar com ele por período indeterminado até que você me chamasse de volta para cá". Respondo, sem saber se gosto ou não do rumo daquela conversa.

"É melhor você parar de enrolar". Anna o corta. Ela é a única pessoa que eu conheço que está à altura de falar de igual para igual com um chefe da máfia. Talvez se desse bem com Hao.

"Bem..." Ele inspira o ar. "...Acontece que nas nossas últimas negociações, Hao vem me trazendo problemas que antes não me incomodavam. Ele matou um dos nossos e tomou uma carga inteira de armamentos pesados. Tudo me leva a crer que ele nos traiu, Ren".

_Nos traiu_ me parece tão supérfluo. Tenho vontade de dizer que ele foi tolo, porque não sabe com quem está lidando. Mas fico calado.

"E...?" Anna arqueia a sobrancelha, impaciente. Eu também estou, mas não consigo falar absolutamente nada, porque acho que sei onde ele quer chegar.

"Você sabe o que acontece com traidores, não sabe?" Agora ele me encara diretamente. "Elimine-o, Ren. Estou dando essa missão para você e Anna, já que já trabalharam juntos. Matem Hao Asakura".

_Matem Hao Asakura._

Eu gostaria de poder fazer isso e livrar-me daquele demônio, mas eu não posso. Ele não faz idéia de quantas vezes eu já tentei sem conseguir sucesso nessa missão. Não posso fazer isso. Tenho vontade de dizê-lo, mas as palavras não saem. Anna parece tão incrédula quanto eu e sequer consigo imaginar os motivos, já que ela não conhece Hao. Estou entre a ética de realizar um trabalho e a vida do meu demônio. E, pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu não sei o que fazer.

"Será que não podemos resolver isso com uma conversa?" Digo, encarando-o. Qualquer coisa é melhor do que matá-lo. Qualquer coisa.

"Desculpe?" Meu chefe diz, como se minhas palavras fossem um absurdo. "Será que sua ausência fez com que se tornasse mais fraco, Ren? Na máfia não existe meio termo. Mate-o. É esse o seu dever".

O meu dever. Tenho vontade de rir dessas palavras, mas me contento em desviar o rosto para o lado, encarando Anna. Ela não diz nada e sua expressão voltou ao normal. Deixamos a sala juntos, e sem dizer nada. A verdade é que não posso realizar essa missão, mas não quero que outro o faça. Eu preciso de uma solução. E rápido.

_**X**_

Essa noite, eu não consegui pegar no sono. Não foi pelo fato do gato idiota não parar de miar, mas eu não consigo dormir agora que tenho a permissão para matar o causador da minha insanidade. Estou encarando o rosto calmo dele enquanto está adormecido na cama. Se você olhar desse ponto de vista, ele jamais parecerá aquele assassino mórbido e sem escrúpulos que matar qualquer um que se colocar no seu caminho.

Aproximo-me e sento ao seu lado na cama. Conto cada respiração, cada batida lenta do coração dele, mesmo que não possa ouvi-las daqui. Eu poderia matar o meu próprio chefe, mas isso não seria certo. Trair a lealdade daquele que, por tantos anos, foi o meu senhor. Isso seria a maior desonra que poderia me acometer e não acabaria com o ciclo da loucura. Suspiro, pronto para me levantar, quando sinto uma mão segurar-me pelo pulso.

"Agora que está aqui, fique". Os olhos rubros, a respiração lenta e o sorriso de meia lua. Eu jamais consegui negar um pedido de Asakura Hao.

_**X**_

_Três dias._

_(Para a loucura)_

Esse é o prazo que eu tenho para matar Hao antes que os assassinos venham atrás de mim. Isso também vale para Anna, mas ela me disse que não fará isso. Não me deu os motivos nem mesmo quando fui procurá-la em sua casa. _Eu não farei isso, ponto. Se você quiser, faça você._

_(Olhar faminto e sorriso de meia noite)_

Gostaria de arrancar da boca dela os motivos, mas estou preocupado demais para isso. Vivo no dilema de seguir com a minha honra ou com os meus princípios. Isso é um paradoxo, um vitral bordado de loucuras com gosto de vinho tinto e dentes brancos afiados. Para todo lado que eu olho, vejo Hao. A cada respiração que eu realizo, _sinto _Hao. Cada vez que mato alguém, mato Hao.

_(Se você tem algo contra mim, basta me dizer)._

Três dias para a morte dele. Três dias para eu enlouquecer de vez.

_(Obsessão r**i**m_a_ com loucura)_

Três dias para a decisão que me condenará pelo resto dos meus dias. Três dias para

_(Mil sorrisos, mil olhares, mil máscaras)_

escolher. Só três, _só três._

E eu jamais poderei voltar atrás na minha decisão.

"Hao-nii, hoje um homem estranho e com sotaque mexicano me confundiu com você. Ele te chama de mestre e é muito engraçado também". Yoh ri, olhando para o irmão.

_(Você está estranho ultimamente, Ren. Somos amigos, pode me contar!)_

"Ah, deve ser o Peyote. Um velho conhecido".

_Yoh._

"Não que eu me lembre, mas disse que precisava falar com você".

"Não se preocupe com isso, eu resolverei mais tarde." Ele sorri, afagando os cabelos de Yoh.

_(Eles são parecidos, não é?)_

Três dias e um lampejo. Uma fagulha que traz uma idéia que

_(É porque são gêmeos!)_

pode mudar tudo. Três dias. Apenas três dias para eu poder respirar em paz outra vez.

_**X**_

A decisão está tomada e o lugar foi escolhido de acordo com a ocasião. Aqui, onde sempre é escuro, ele descansará em paz. Uma igreja para alguém que crê em Deus. Um Deus que não existe, por quê, que tipo de Deus me faria tomar uma decisão tão difícil assim? Falta pouco tempo. Três minutos para o horário marcado e sei que logo ele aparecerá. Porque ele sempre vem quando eu chamo.

Aguardo, até que vejo uma silhueta na porta central. Esta se aproxima lentamente e senta-se ao meu lado em um dos bancos da igreja. Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Ele com suas rezas incompreensíveis e eu com o peso da morte em minhas mãos.

"O que houve, Ren?" Finalmente ouço a pergunta e me levanto do banco, fazendo sinal para que ele me siga. Ele não pergunta mais nada e me segue pelos corredores. _Fácil demais._

"Meu irmão te colocou em problemas de novo, não é?" Abro a porta, ignorando, inicialmente, a pergunta. Aquela é uma área ampla e com muitos vitrais. Somente a luz da lua traz alguma luminosidade. O cenário é perfeito para o crime perfeito.

"De certa forma, Yoh, seu irmão sempre foi um problema para mim". Respondo, seguindo-o com o olhar quando entra na sala.

"Mas você gosta dele, não é?" O sorriso. O maldito sorriso de quem já está preparado. O maldito sorriso de quem _sabe_ o que vai acontecer. Sinto como se por um momento, encarasse Hao e não ele. Mas ele logo se torna Yoh novamente.

"Talvez eu goste". Dou de ombros, encarando-o por uma lasca quebrada de vidro e o vejo sorrir. Um sorriso largo e bonito. Um sorriso que Hao nunca terá.

"Então está tudo bem". Ele diz e em nenhum momento vejo nele uma reação de oposição. Ele não tenta fugir e não faz perguntas idiotas. Apenas aceita o destino. E deveria ser mais fácil assim, não deveria? "Cuide bem do meu irmão, Ren. E cuide-se também."

Um sorriso. O último que ele é capaz de dar antes do fim de tudo. Por um momento, eu hesito, pensando que talvez haja outra saída. Mas não há. Eu não tenho mais ao que recorrer. Isso será o suficiente por agora. Pelo menos por agora. Um tiro certeiro incapaz de causar-lhe dor ou sofrimento. Vejo-o afogar-se no próprio sangue em busca de um pouco de ar e os olhos brilharem com uma última fagulha de um sorriso interminado.

Não fico para presenciar o fim de tudo. Retiro-me do lugar, tendo ciência de que meu trabalho está feito. Um jato particular me espera para ir novamente a China. É onde todos pensam que eu estou, inclusive o próprio Hao. Esse foi o último trabalho que realizei para o meu chefe. E o mais doloroso também.

_**X**_

Estou ciente do enterro de Yoh, mas não posso estar presente. Seria irônico demais e eu não conseguiria encarar Hao. Ainda não. Desde que matei seu irmão, não tive mais contato com ele. Não consigo imaginar o quão arrasado meu demônio pode ter ficado, mas a verdade é que, se ele nutria sentimentos por alguém, esse alguém era Yoh. Pensei e refleti muito a respeito disso. Como eu me sentiria se alguém matasse minha irmã? O que eu faria com esse alguém? Provavelmente o que faço com todas as pessoas que me aborrecem: mataria.

Sei que Hao gosta de mim, mas também sei que ele me matará se descobrir a verdade. Eu preciso saber como despistá-lo se ainda quiser estar ao seu lado. Meu retorno ao Japão tem a única finalidade de apontar a culpa para a única pessoa além de mim que poderia estar relacionada a esse assassinato e é isso que eu farei. Buscarei pontos falhos em Anna, jogarei a culpa em cima dela e ficarei em paz com o meu demônio. Se preciso, a matarei.

Porque é isso o que eu faço bem. Matar, esconder provas, culpar os outros. Isso tudo é muito simples quando se torna um profissional da família Tao. Viver nas sombras, fazer com que outros ascendam na vida por você. Eu não me importo com isso. Não me importo com mais nada que não seja Asakura Hao.

Meu demônio, meu pecado, minha sina.

Ainda agora, pergunto-me desde quando Yoh sabia de sua própria morte. E desde quando a aceitou também. Sei que jamais terei essas respostas, mas gosto de divagar a respeito. Penso que se ele tivesse resistido, teria sido mais fácil. Gostaria que ele jogasse a culpa em mim e não que sorrisse, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Maldito. Até na morte me traz complicações.

Mas agora não tem mais jeito. Não posso voltar atrás naquilo que fiz. Só posso seguir em frente com a minha loucura, minha obsessão, meu demônio. Dos sorrisos de meia noite aos olhos de pesadelo, cada detalhe dele me pertence agora.

Eu sinto muito, Yoh, mas eu não me arrependo da decisão que tomei. Se tivesse que fazer isso de novo, eu o faria. E talvez ele soubesse. Talvez melhor do que ninguém. Talvez melhor do que eu mesmo.

Hao tomou tudo de mim: a sanidade, a honra, a alma. Envenenou-me sem que eu notasse e roubou de mim até mesmo a dignidade. É justo que eu tome algo dele em troca disso tudo. É justo que eu leve a vida de seu irmão, para que ele saiba o que faz com os outros. Mas eu me sinto culpado. Culpado pelo estado dele. Culpado por matar meu próprio amigo por uma loucura sem nexo. Eu posso viver com isso, de qualquer forma, enquanto estiver ao lado de Hao.

A culpa é apenas um fardo a mais que eu carrego em troca da minha loucura. Em troca de Asakura Hao.

_(Loucura, destruição, insanidade. Hao, Hao, Hao)_

**X**

**N/A:**

Meu, eu juro que eu não consigo mais escrever fanfics pequenas nessa porra desse fandom que não dá review nenhum, mas foda-se. O importante é que eu terminei, o final ficou ruim, mas a fic em si não está. Pelo menos, eu acho, não sei. O lugar aí do fim, para quem leu Insanidade Mútua, vai entender. Ele é citado logo no primeiro capítulo, btw.

Luca, noivo, amor mio, essa fic é pra você.

Eu queria ter colocado lemon e o caralho a quatro, mas é difícil fazer isso na primeira pessoa, sério. A PP consegue, mas eu não sou ela e... Você entendeu, rs.

Agradeço à minha alma gêmea, Hee-chan, por betar. Obrigada, amor 8D

E obrigada, PP, por ler uns pedaços e ter gostado 8D

O título vem do latim onde Locus significa Lugar e Insanus é Insanidade. Literalmente, é Local Insano que seria a proximidade que o Ren tem com o Hao. Mas enfim.

Espero que goste do presente (atrasado) de aniversário, noivo!

Se não gostar, tem quem goste u_u

Essa fic é insana, mas amo coisas insanas. Amo muito você, noivo s2

**Reviews ou vossas mães descerão pelo ralo!**

**N/B.:** Ignorem o que a porra louca da Anne disse. O final ficou digno, a fanfic ficou foda e quem não mandar review, mesmo que eu saiba que este é um lugar abandonado, eu dou um tiro. Posso não ter sorrisos minguantes, mas tenho loucura o suficiente para matar por uma fanfic como essa. E, Luca (oi, você nem me conhece, mas sou a Hee 8D), se você não gostar, saiba que eu roubarei essa fanfic. Juro. (E, porra, Anne. De tão concentrada que estava, esqueci o resto do sorvete fora da geladeira e agora estou tomando creme ç_ç)


End file.
